Midnight Light
by PanicPrincess
Summary: The Inu gang is in a band..annd yeah..I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!Pairings:InuxKag MirxSan and so on
1. Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 1-Rude Awakening**

**Heres a list of what age and what part they play in the band:**

**Kagome:13-14 - Lead Singer+Keyboard(sometimes)**

**Inuyasha:14 - Singer+Electric Guitar**

**Sango:14 - Bass+Acoustic Guitar(sometimes)**

**Miroku-13-14 - Drums**

Inuyasha,Kagome and Miroku and Sango are four best friendswho met in Kindergarden. They all live in a huge manision together since they were all preety rich. And about a year ago they decided to start a band called Midnight Light. It's nothing big yet or anything but hey they're working on it! Anyways they're preety popular in school. They're all in grade 8 annd yeah. Anyways on with the fic..

"Kagome! Wake up!",Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to see two violet orbs with a tint of grey in them looking down at her.

"Inuyasha what do ya' want?"

"I came to wake you up or else you're going to be later for school...again",Inuyasha said as he muttered the last part.

"Fine,i'll be up in a minute."

But justbefore shecould doze off Inuyasha threw a pillow at her face,"NOW!"

"Fine! I'm up!",Kagome yelled as she glared at Inuyasha.

She stood up and went into her bathroom to have a shower as Inuyasha ran downstairs with his black hair flowing behind him.

After Kagome got out of the shower she quickly dried off and put on a pair of black cargos on with a red shirt thatr had a black dragon design. She then ran downstairs to see Sango in some shorts with a long baggy t-shirt and Miroku in his boxers with a baggy t-shirt.

"Morning Kagome!",Sango called out as she was making breakfast.

"Mor-",Kagome was about to finish when she looked on the calendar and noticed it was Sunday!

"INUYASHA!",Kagome yelled with fire in her eyes.

Sango and Miroku jumped as she yelled in pure rage.

"Where is he!"

"I-in the b-backyard swimming.",Sango replied trying not to stutter.

Kagome ran out in the back.

"Inuyasha!",Kagome yelled but found no Inuyasha.

She was just about to stomp back in the house when she felt someone push her from behind into the pool. As she resurfaced she found Inuyasha by pools edge laughing his ass off. He was still in his jeans and a shirt so she decided to grab his ankle and pull him in as she did she quickly started to climb the ladder. As she got out drenched in water she stormed back into the house and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Ok so...yeah...thats the start of my second fan fiction. Hoped you liked it! 


	2. Hide and seek with Kikyo and the mall

**Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own Inuyasha!**

Chapter 2-A little Hide and Seek with Kikyo and the mall

After Kagome went upstairs she dried off and changed. She then went downstairs and sat at the dining room table to find Miroku staring at her.

"What!",Kagome yelled with anger in her voice.

"N-Nothing.",Miroku then looked back at the news paper he was reading.

"Here you two.",Sango said while coming into the dining room with two plates in hand. She then set one of the plates infront of Miroku and one infront of Kagome.

"Thank you my darling Sango.",Miroku said while groping her.

"HENTAI!",She yelled while slapping him.

She glared at Miroku,"Now i'll be right back i'm gonna go tell Inuyasha that-.",she was about to finish when Kagome cut her off...

"If you're gonna tell him breakfast is ready then don't and just let 'em starve."

Sango sighed as Inuyasha walked into the dining room already dressed and dried off.

"So,Kagome what's this about letting me starve?",Inuyasha asked as Sango came in with two more plates and set one in front of Inuyasha and one where she was sitting.

Kagome though just gave him a quick glare and continued eating.

"So,umm Inuyasha",Sango asked trying to rid the silence,"When do we have pratice today?"

"6:00.",he replied then started eating again.

"Great,cause Kagome and I were gonna go to the mall today."

"We were?"

"Yes Kagome,we were"

"No we wer-",but before Kagome could fully protest the doorbell rang.

Kagome sighed,"I'll get it."

Kagome opened the door to see a girl with long black hair tied in a low pony tail and brown eyes.

"Kikyo?",Kagome asked in an annoyed tone,"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see my Inu-Washie!"

"He's kinda busy right now."

"I don't care!"

"Well you're not seeinhg h-",Kagome was about to finish when Kikyo pushed her and ran inside the house.

"Inu-Baby,come out come out where ever you are!"

When Inuyasha heard her he spat out his water that he was just about to drink.

_'oooh boy.',were the fours thoughts._

Inuyasha ran out of the dining room to see Kikyo coming his way he ran to the basement where their recording studio was and quickly hid under a desk that was down there.

Kagome saw Miroku and Sango,"C'mon we gotta go find Inuyasha before he gets found by Kinky-Ho."

Sango and Miroku chuckled at Kagome's new nick name for Kikyo and nodded.

They ran down the halls looking in every room but didnt find Inuyasha. So they finally looked in the basement and could here Kikyo's screeching.

They ran downstairs to see Kikyo chasing Inuyasha.

Kagome quickly ran infront of Kikyo before she could pounce on Inuyasha and held her fist infront of Kikyo's face and she ran into it and broke her nose.

Kikyo ran out of the basement screaming,"I'll get you back for that Higurashi!"

While she ran out of the house evryone was full of laughter after what just happened.

"Well,Kagome you sure handled that well.",said Sango after she got up from finally catching her breath.

"Yeah..Well."

After they all got up stairs they put the dishes in the dishwasher and all flopped on the couch.

"Well Kagome are you reading to go to the mall?",asked Sango.

"I guess so.",Kagome answered,"But are you ready?"

Sango looked down to see that she was still in her pajamas,"Well I guess not. I'll be right back."

"Okay then"

A few minutes later Sango came down wearing blue hiphugger jeans and a plain black top. Kagome was wearing a different pair of black cargos and a plain red top.

"Okay lets go!",Sango cheered.

Kagome nodded,"Bye Miroku,bye Inuyasha!"

"Bye!",they both replied.

Kagome and Sango got into their cherry red Dodge Viper and road off to the mall.

Once at the mall Sango was dragging Kagome into a bunsh of clothing and jewelery stores.

They bough loads and loads of stuff especially Sango.

Sango bought 10 shirts,5 pairs of jeans,4 skirts and 2 dresses some jewelery and some other acceries. As you can tell Sango liked to shop.

But Kagome on the other hand only bought 2 shirts,1 pair of jeans,2 skirts and 1 dress.

Once Sango and Kagome were about to leave the mall someone bumped into Kagome making her almost lose her balance but she didn't.

"Oh,sorry.",the man said.

"Koga?",Kagome asked?

He grabbed her hand and kissed it,"Yes,Kagome it's Koga your fiancee' don't you remember?"

Kagome snatched her hand back,"Koga for the last time you're not my fiancee'!".And with that she stomped off with Sango slowly following behind.

Once they got home it was about 4p.m. .

After saying their Hi's,and Hello's to the guys they ran upstairs to their rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay so yeah...im gonna end it there. 


	3. The Prank,The New Member and Pratice

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...jeez!**

Chapter 3-The Prank,The New Member and Pratice

At 6:00 Inuyasha and Miroku were trying to wake the girls up. But they wouldn't buidge considering they were very heavy sleeps.

So a couple minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku gave up. They ran downstairs and decided to get some drinks and watch T.V. When Inuyasha went to get some ice he had a plan. He then went,got two buckets and filled them with ice.

When he gave one two Miroku he gave Inuyasha a questioning glance but then got the hint.

They ran upstairs to where the girls were still sleeping and poured the ice that was in the buckets all over them."AHHHH,COLD!",Kagome and Sango yelled while the guys were laughing their asses off.

"INUYASHA!""MIROKU!",the girls yelled.

Miroku and Inuyasha stopped laughing and ran as fast as their legs could carry them as the girls were hot on their heels. The guys started to pick up speed a bit and the girls started slowing down considering they were still a bit tired. So they just decided to go to the recording studio in the basement and get the guys back some other time.

A couple minutes later the guys came out of hiding and went down to the recording studio where they heard Sango tuning her guitar(s) and Kagome warming up her voice a bit.

"Hey guys",Sango and Kagome said while smiling and waving.

"Hey",Miroku and Inuyasha replied.

But before of them could say anything else the doorbell rang.

Inuyasha ran and got it. It was his cousin Shippo. He comes over constantly considering he lives alone in a small apartment since his parents died. Inuyasha always asked him if he wanted to come and live with them but Shippo would always refuse but sometimes stayed for the night. he was the same age as everyone else and is a bit immature for a 14 year old. But then again so are Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"Hey Shippo. We were just gonnna go practice."

"OOOOO,can I watch?"

"Sure,I guess"

They both ran downstairs to find Sango and Kagome a bit frustrated.

"What's wrong?",Inuyasha asked.

"Well,Sango and I need the bass AND the acoustic guitar for the new song we wrote.",Kagome replied.

"Hmmm,Shippo?"

"Yeah,Inuyasha?"

"Didn't you used to take guitar lessons?"

Shippo nodded.

"Think you could play accoustic for us?"

Shippo jumped with joy and nodded.

"Well,problem solved.",Inuyasha said while grabbing his guitar.

Shippo sat down in the studio and got the guitar.

Kagome handed everyone the notes and Inuyasha the lyrics.

They all started playing of course except for Kagome considering she didnt need the keyboard for this song. A few seconds later Inuyasha started singing...

**Inuyasha**

_I wanted you to know _

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photogragh_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Inuyasha sang while taking quick glances at Kagome every now and then.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

_'Cause i'm broken when i'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

**Inuyasha**

_You've gone away _

_You don't feel me here anymore_

**Kagome**

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high,you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

_'Cause i'm broken when i'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause i'm broken when i'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_(Instrumental)_

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

_'Cause i'm broken when i'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause i'm broken when i'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

_'Cause i'm broken when i'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone.._

**Inuyasha**

_..away_

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

_You're gone away _

_You don't feel me here anymore_

When the song ended everyone was surprised at how good the song was and how good Inuyasha and Kagome sound when they sing together.

"That was great you guys",Miroku said,"and you did a great job Shippo."

"Thanks."

Miroku sat back down behind the drums and started to play a couple more songs.

A couple hours later they all decided to head to their rooms and head to bed. Well after the guys helped the girls clean up after the little prank they pulled. Once they finished they headed to bed...

Inuyasha was dreaming of Kagome..

Kagome was dreaming of Inuyasha.

Miroku was dreaming of Sango..

Sango was dreaming of Miroku.

And Shippo was dreaming of..Candy?

* * *

Okay I'm gonna end it there AND I do not own Amy Lee or Seether! 


End file.
